


For What It's Worth

by RuthlessBallard



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Admiral Janeway is stunning, Closure, Episode: s07e25 Endgame (Star Trek: Voyager), F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuthlessBallard/pseuds/RuthlessBallard
Summary: Chakotay shares an honest moment with Admiral Janeway during her time on Voyager in her attempt to get them home faster.





	For What It's Worth

“I know you’re not her….well in a way you are…it's just….” Chakotay sputtered, his words failing him.

“Spit it out, Commander” she replied, her tone authoritative but her slight smirk diminishing any anger.

He held her gaze. She leaned against a console in the Astrometrics lab. She was different. Her hair now a snowy white cut into a neat bob. Her face lined with years she had spent in her lifetime, lines of laughter, lines of sorrow, each telling a story he knows she may never tell herself. She held a rather intense demeanor compared to her younger counterpart. But her eyes, her eyes were the same. Same icy stare with a girlish twinkle she could never tamp down. That stare would forever hold him captive. 

“You’re still so beautiful” he admitted softly, it took the ever composed Admiral by surprise. 

She looked down for a moment before looking back up at him. When he realized she wasn’t going to reply, or couldn’t for that matter, he stepped forward. Feeling so uncharacteristically forward, he brushed a strand of hair that had attached itself to her eyelash back to its right full place. He allowed the tip of his finger to gently caress from temple to jaw.

“You still take my breath away” he continued.

She grasped the hand barely against her cheek, bringing it down to where they held hands against her lap.

“You’ve only said that to me once before”

“When?”

“A week before you died.”

“Did I tell you I loved you?

She simply shook her head. They both glanced down at their entwined hands.

“I was an idiot” he stated

“We both were” she replied, her voice cracking.

He looked up to see a single tear trickling down her cheek. His vision blurred as his own tears burned behind his lids.

“I’m sorry”

“Me too”

She reached up and cupped his face in her palms. He closed his eyes to both compose himself and savor the warmth of her touch.

“Ignore the parameters. Ignore the fears. Ignore it all.” The Admiral instructed “You have to push her. I’ve been a ghost for years Chakotay. She’s not. Not yet.”

He was speechless. He opened his eyes as she gazed up at him for a long moment.

“For what it’s worth” she continued “You still take my breath away as well.”

“You don’t have to do this” he pleaded mournfully

In response, she gently pressed her lips against his. The kiss was simple, lingering and kind. They pulled away until she pulled him near once more.

“Take care of her” she whispered in his ear

Before he could respond she disconnected their touch and walked away. He knew she would be heading to the cargo bay where she will climb into a shuttlecraft, be injected with a deadly illness and fly into death’s open arms.

He stood alone, still savoring the sense of her touch. He’s past and future self had failed. He knew that in his bones. Though he grieved, a small spark of hope ignited in his heart. He still had the present.

No matter the timeline, the trials, and tribulations, she will forever take his breath away.


End file.
